Late-Night Panic
by Checkered Brooke
Summary: Maka is stranded in a less-than-perfect part of town. She calls Kidd for help. Oneshot, KiMa. Rated T for adult themes.


It was nearing two in the morning when Kidd's buzzing phone woke him from his slumber.

He groaned, but eventually rolled over, plucked it off of the nightstand, and pressed the green button to answer.

"Hello?"

"_Um…Kidd?" _Maka's delicate voice wavered through the speaker.

"Huh? Is everything okay?"

"_Ye—kind o—not really. I'm lost."_

"Lost? At this hour?"

"_See, um, I was out with this nice guy I met a while ago, but it got kind of late and he offered to drive me home…I think I misunderstood his intentions, though, because it didn't seem like he was taking me to my apartment at all…and when I told him that I just wanted to go back to my place alone he sort of ditched me on the side of the road. I have no idea where I am and it seems a little shady, and Soul won't answer his phone a-and Tsubaki and Black*Star are off on that mission and Liz and Patti—"_

"It's fine. I'll come get you. Are there any street signs nearby?"

He heard her sigh in relief. _"Thank you so much…yeah, I think." _Footsteps. _"Erm…Seventh Avenue and…Scythe Street."_

His bare feet swung over the edge of the bed and he stood. "If you can see a bus stop or anything like that nearby, go stand near it. If not, stay put. I'll be there in fifteen minutes, tops."

Again, the meister exhaled loudly. _"Really, thank you…you're a lifesaver."_

"Don't worry about it. Call me if anything happens, okay?"

"_Okay."_

They exchanged quick goodbyes, and Kidd ventured downstairs and out the door.

* * *

Maka slipped on her jacket as the chills overtook her. She really owed Kidd, now.

'_Though, it's not like I wouldn't do the same for him.' _She stifled a giggle at the thought of him being ditched on the side of the road and calling her for help.

Leaning against the pole on which the street signs sat, she folded her arms and puffed out a sigh. Despite the eerie darkness, she could see her breath.

Not unusual for November.

Her mind danced around various subjects before finally settling on the test she had in a few days.

A few minutes passed, and headlights shined off in the distance. She perked up, standing on her tip-toes to try and make out the model. Was it Kidd?

_No, _she decided, as it got closer. _It's not._

Its speed slowed as it neared her, and she frowned, taking a couple steps back from the curb.

When it rolled to a complete stop in front of her, she started to walk at a brisk pace. She heard one of its doors slam, followed by footsteps; this prompted her to break into a run.

She was chased for a good three blocks before the cold caught up with her—allowing the stranger to, as well.

Her wrist was grabbed and she was spun around, and her first reaction was to bring her other one around in a punch.

It landed, alright, but the offender didn't release her as planned. Instead, he staggered backwards, pulling her the two feet with him. He gripped her other wrist and she struggled for a few seconds before leaning down and digging her teeth into the man's forearm.

He hissed, recoiling his hand back, and she used the opportunity to wrench her other captive hand free from his grasp, turn tail, and run. With all the adrenaline pumping through her veins, she was oblivious to the cold.

As the man took chase after her again, she cursed before remembering that she had a phone. She snatched it out of her pocket—almost dropping it in the process—and hit the redial button as fast as her tingling fingers would allow.

It rang twice before it was answered on the other end.

"_Maka?" _Kidd's voice was accompanied by the smooth, low sound of a car running.

"K-Kidd, there's someone following me—"

"_Are you okay? You sound like you're running—how far have you gone?"_

"I'm fine, and a-around five blocks—I can't outrun him for long, and it's too dark to fight him—I managed to take him by surprise the first time, but I don't know if I can do it again—"

"_It's okay. You'll be fine. Just relax. I'm almost there, okay? Hold on a little longer. Keep me on the line, alright? Hide, if you can."_

She nodded, and her short intakes of breath told Kidd that she was getting tired.

Maka was able to make out a tree on the corner, and all but dove behind it, covering her mouth with her free hand to try and quiet her breathing.

"Where did you go~?" A sickly sweet voice yelled, as footsteps in the distance slowed to a walk. "A pretty young girl like you shouldn't be out here alone~"

Taking slow, quiet, deep breaths, she braced herself against the tree as if she could mold into it.

"_Stay calm," _Kidd whispered from her phone. Again, she nodded.

"Come out, come out, wherever you aaare~" the stranger sang, getting closer and closer by the second.

She opened her mouth to let out a long breath, but it was instead turned into a shriek as she was ripped from the tree and her phone was thrown to the ground, the battery popping out—now it was useless.

Maka squirmed and struggled, but when a hand covered her mouth and an arm wrapped around her waist, her stomach sank in defeat.

She was knocked onto her back and straddled, and while one part of her screamed and cried, another analyzed.

_This position…no matter how dark it is or what size he is, it is impossible for me to miss._

And so she struck, snapping her leg up and miraculously kneeing her attacker where no man ever wanted to be kneed.

As he groaned in pain, she scrambled to her feet and made a mad dash in the opposite direction, praying to Lord Death that she'd run into Kidd on the way.

* * *

Kidd almost floored the car when the call dropped.

But then he realized he needed to be able to stop if he saw her.

So, he compromised with himself at a few miles per hour over the speed limit.

If a few meant thirty.

When he passed the intersection of Seventh and Scythe, he paled and prayed to Lord Death that she was nearby.

* * *

So, naturally, it came as a great relief to both of the teenagers when they spotted each other.

Kidd slammed on the brakes and Maka sped up, travelling out into the street so she'd be able to get in the car.

He clumsily unlocked the doors, and she hurriedly jumped inside, curling up on the passenger seat and rocking back and forth as he set the car in motion again.

He kept silent while she composed herself, and only when she'd adjusted herself to a normal sitting position and fastened her seatbelt did he break that silence.

"Are you okay? You screamed, and the call dropped—"

"Yeah. I'm fine."

"What happened?"

"Well, he grabbed me, broke my phone, and started to try to do some less than decent things. Then I kicked him where the sun doesn't shine and started running again." She set her gaze on the window, though all she could see was the reflection of herself and Kidd in the driver's seat.

"…I'm sorry I took so long."

She snorted. "At least you told me you were coming. If you hadn't answered your phone either, I probably would've given up."

"I bet you could've kicked his ass."

"If I had night-vision goggles, maybe."

"Then just keep on kicking him where the sun doesn't shine." He turned his head just enough to smile at her, earning a giggle.

"Roger that."

A few minutes of silence.

"Hey, Maka?"

"Hm?"

"Stop going out with other guys. I don't want this to happen again."

She rolled her eyes jokingly. "Yes, father. Then what am I supposed to do, grow old and marry my cat?—on second thought, no, I don't swing that way."

"Maka, I'm being serious."

"So am I. I need to meet new people if I'm ever going to get anywhere. I don't think anyone in our little circle even sees me that way in the first place," she sighed.

A few more minutes.

"Maka?"

"Yes?"

"Have I ever told you you're very symmetrical?"

She gasped audibly and her face flushed, her head swiveling to face Kidd.

"N-no—"

"Because you are. I'll let you interpret that however you like."

Again, silence filled the vehicle.

"Kidd?" This time, Maka shattered the quiet.

"Hm?"

"Have I ever told you that your OCD fits are adorable?"

Now was Kidd's turn to taint his face pink. "No, you haven't."

"Because they are. I'll let _you _interpret _that _however you like."

The silence could have been a recurring antagonist in any shounen manga.

"Maka?"

"Kidd?"

"Do you maybe…want to…go to dinner sometime?"

She giggled at his ferocious blush.

"That sounds wonderful."


End file.
